


Coasting

by Kellygirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-25
Updated: 2006-09-25
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellygirl/pseuds/Kellygirl
Summary: It's something to do.





	Coasting

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: Thanks to Nix for the excellent beta. I have no clue where this came from. Can hatred of a character inspire bunnies?  


* * *

Coasting

 

He’d never expected this. It was 2 a.m. and he was in the Director’s office. She sat on her desk while he stood between her legs. His hand was up her skirt, pulling her panties down as he kissed her and drew her whimpers of pleasure into his mouth. Tony knew this was stupid and dangerous and really, doing his female boss was so ‘Disclosure.’ Well, almost. He wasn’t being blackmailed or harassed and Shepard was no Demi Moore. 

Slim hands glided over his chest. Tony rubbed his cheek across Shepard’s jaw before he lightly bit her ear. The breathy moan he got told him she was ready. It was automatic now. He ripped open the condom, she helped him put it on and then he was there, sliding into her like it was easy, when it was anything but.

 

*  
It started two weeks after Gibbs left. The second case closed with him as team leader. He’d sent Ziva and McGee home. They’d had two rough days and he barely acknowledged the thanks on their faces. He’d only meant to leave his report on the Director’s desk, but she’d been in her office, sitting on her couch, a glass of something amber in her hands. He’d felt sorry for her. Ever since she showed up it seemed like she was in over her head. He couldn’t imagine it was easy to be a woman and be the NCIS Director. 

Some men would never see her as anything but that _female_ Director. Men like that Commander who’d wanted Gibbs to pick another agent over Kate just because she was a woman. He hadn’t given a shit about Kate’s experience. All he saw was a woman. There were a lot of men in all levels of government and the military that saw Shepard the same way.

Tony had smiled at her and ignored the bright, moist eyes. He’d accepted the drink, sat beside her and told her about the case. After two drinks he realized he was horny. That wasn’t unusual but he would have never thought Madame Director would do it for him. He blamed it on the liquor. Another drink and Tony saw the spark of arousal in her eyes. He wasn’t sure who’d moved first, him or her, but quick and by mutual unspoken agreement they were both horizontal on the couch, kissing, gasping, tearing at each other’s clothes. He’d pulled out the condom and watched her roll it on him before she straddled him like some wild Amazon. 

Tony was polite but not that polite. He’d let her have a little fun before he rolled her and got her legs wrapped around his waist. She’d ripped open his shirt, her nails sharp as they trailed up and down his back. He’d hissed and plunged deeper, faster. Shepard had tightened her legs and bitten her lip. Her eyes were closed and he’d gripped the arm of the couch with one hand and buried his face between her shoulder and neck. Her muscles were like a vise around him and not even her whispered, “Gibbs,” kept him from coming. 

Afterwards there was nothing but silence as they’d gotten dressed. He’d waited until she looked at him before saying he’d see her tomorrow. Her voice had been sober and low with menace as she’d warned him what she’d do to him if this got out. Tony told her this wasn’t going to go any further. The next day, he only saw her once and that was fine with him. 

A week later he’d had to work late again and again he’d ended up in her office. This time it was more deliberate on both their parts. There was no talk of his current case. He didn’t ask her out because he knew that wasn’t what she wanted. She wanted Gibbs, but would settle for Tony. He’d sat on her couch and let her ride him until she’d had two fantastic orgasms while he’d licked and sucked her breasts. He had to admit she had some nice breasts. Her hands had gripped his shoulders tightly as he’d shuddered and come. He wondered what she’d do if he whispered Gibbs name. 

That amused him; he’d almost laughed out loud. It felt good, since he wasn’t as easily amused these days as he used to be. He missed Gibbs. He was under so much stress and tired of battling his stupid insecurities every morning in the mirror. He knew everyone, not just those in NCIS, was waiting for him to screw up. He wondered if there was a bet going somewhere. A nice office pool predicting the day Anthony DiNozzo fucked up and was demoted or fired or hell, even brought up on charges.

The edges of Shepard’s desk pressed into his skin, but Tony paid no attention. This is something to do, with someone who was hurt like he was, someone who closed their eyes and pretended he was someone else. He’d be insulted if he wasn’t busy with his own problems. This, screwing Gibbs’ old partner, doesn’t make him feel closer to the man, but maybe when Gibbs gets back they’ll have something to talk about. 

Tony gripped Jenn’s waist and fucked her steady and quiet. He and the Director were both insane, but it was better than being bored and alone.

 

The End


End file.
